The present invention relates to a body exercising device. More particularly, it relates to an exercising device which has a support, a pivotally mounted bracket element, and an eccentrically pivotable user supporting element.
Exercising devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such exercising devices is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 2,420,826. The device disclosed in that patent has two disk-shaped bracket elements located near one another and each provided with an eccentrically mounted user supporting element. When each hand is supported on a respective one of the supporting elements, the arms can perform swinging movements, and when each foot is supported on a respective one of the supporting elements, the legs can perform the swinging movement, for exercising and making stronger the user's body. The known device, however, has the disadvantage in the fact that it cannot be utilized for some special exercises.